


Pick a Number

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [22]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I'm doing this for you."
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Pick a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand...you guessed it right, I didn't follow the prompt.

“I’ll call you,”

Even through the noise of the afterparty, that voice made Crystal’s ears perk up. He turned around to find Roger chatting up some redhead a few feet away. She slipped a piece of paper into Roger’s pocket - the touch lingered a little too long for Crystal’s liking. He knew nothing would ever happen, Roger would flirt for the attention, like a peacock showing off its feathers, but at the end of the night, it was always Crystal that Roger turned in with. The girl currently capturing Roger’s attention stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek before turning to leave. It was just moments later that Roger’s voice was in Crystal’s ear,

“Take me to bed.” 

* * *

The minute the door to the hotel room closed behind them Crystal pushed Roger up against it, one hand fisted in his shirt, and brought their mouths clashing together. It was a sloppy mess of teeth and tongue but Crystal couldn’t bring himself to care as he slid his hand into Roger’s pocket and pulled out the scrap piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

“You gonna call her, Rog?” 

Roger smirked, “Why? You jealous?” 

Crystal’s hand moved from the front of Roger’s shirt to tangle in his hair, pulling harshly to expose his neck,

“Never,” He whispered, “We both know who you belong to.” 

He licked a stripe up Roger’s neck, feeling him shiver beneath him before sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking what Crystal was sure would be a beautifully dark bruise. Roger’s whimper turned into a high sigh as he squirmed beneath the weight of Crystal’s body trapping him against the door. 

“I know this isn’t the only one you have,” Crystal said, crumpling the number in his hand and tossing it to the floor. “Did you promise to ring all of them? Bet you made them believe they actually had a chance with Roger Taylor, the prettiest boy around.” 

Roger blushed at Crystal’s words, his cock was already hard and straining against his trousers. Crystal moved his knee between Roger’s legs, allowing him to press his own aching cock against Roger’s hip as Roger started rutting against him. 

“Pick a number, Rog, give one of those pretty girls a call. Can’t have you breaking promises now, can we?” 

* * *

Crystal had Roger spread on his back, naked from the waist down, his shirt just barely hanging on to his shoulders as he struggled to keep his phone call going while Crystal worked his mouth over his cock. 

“I, _ah_ , just wanted to see how you were doing,” Roger’s voice was pitched higher than usual and he was gripping the sheets with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone. 

Crystal ran his tongue over the head of Roger’s cock, lapping at the precome that had gathered, with a grin as it twitched in his hand. He sunk Roger’s cock deeper into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, causing Roger’s hips to buck up and his cock hit the back of Crystal’s throat. Crystal pulled off and pinched Roger’s thigh,

“Behave,” He whispered harshly.

Roger bit his lip and nodded, eyes blown wide and body flushed with arousal. When Crystal descended his mouth onto Roger’s cock once more, the blond almost dropped the phone. Crystal took him all the way to the base and worked his tongue along the underside of Roger’s length. 

Crystal looked up to find Roger’s mouth hanging open, phone angled away from his lips as his breathing became heavier. Even from halfway down the bed, Crystal could hear the girl’s voice coming through the receiver as she chatted, oblivious to Roger’s precarious situation. 

They locked eyes as Crystal gave a particularly hard suck before teasing the tip of Roger’s cock again. Roger threw his head back as he shuddered, fist flying to cover his mouth to keep his moans from coming out. Crystal redoubled his efforts, recognizing the signs of his boss approaching the edge. Roger dutifully kept his conversation going, even as it got harder and harder to maintain his composure,

“Wish - wish I could, but we’ve - _ah_ \- we’ve moved on to another city.” 

It wasn’t long before Roger was spilling himself down Crystal’s throat, biting his fist again to keep himself from crying out. He thrashed against the bed and Crystal held his hips down, licking and sucking him through every last quiver. Roger quickly finished his phone call, mumbling an excuse to hang up and practically slammed the received back down into the cradle. 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Roger pulled Crystal up into a kiss, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You did pretty well for someone who hates to be quiet.” Crystal said with a smirk, “Do you want a reward? Want me to make you scream tonight?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can always swing by my tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
